From Yesterday
by corporal-levi-ackerman
Summary: People always ask me how I met Levi. Well; scratch that. People never ask me how I met Levi, because there are no people anymore, not normal ones for that matter. Those who are still there are brainless, drooling fuckfaces who want to tear my ribcage open, rip my guts out and eat my cerebic. Yes, Zombies really are nice people.


People always ask me how I met Levi.

Well; scratch that.

People never ask me how I met Levi, because there are no people anymore, not normal ones for that matter. Those who are still there are brainless, drooling fuckfaces who want to tear my ribcage open, rip my guts out and eat my cerebic.

Yes, Zombies really are nice people.

Who would have thought that a simple panda baby could cause the end of humanity.  
What a joke.

Anyway; the way I met this fucker is probably not how you imagine it to be, but who cares.

Before I actually tell you how I met him, you have to know a few things about me first.  
Even before the 'apocalypse' I never really was someone who liked people or interacted with them. I usually spent my time alone in my apartment near the campus of my university, playing video games all night and sometimes met up my friends Mikasa and Armin.  
They both attended to other universities - which is why I couldn't meet them as often as I wanted.  
It sucks when your best friends live on the other side of the state.  
Anyway; thanks to Skype we still talked a lot during the evenings and exchanged the newest things, though it was mostly Armin talking about his new friends and how much he enjoyed the university life.  
Mikasa on the other hand was, of course, doing fucking well in classes and even made a few new friends, but in contrast to Armin, she couldn't wait to finish her final year and finally get a real job and move back to California.

For my part, I was in the middle of my final semester of psychology and art and I still hadn't had a clue what the hell I should do afterwards. It was pretty shitty if you think about it.  
I worked part time in a coffee shop, but what would I do after the finals?  
I had no fucking clue, but oh well.

Then the thing with the apocalypse happened and all my worries gone to waste, because who the hell would cares If you are a major in art and psychology when a fucking zombie is chasing you, your legs feeling like jelly and your lungs burning like someone just poured acid in them.  
Absolutely fucking no one.

It hadn't even been a few weeks after the whole world has gone fucking insane and people started to kill each other, when I decided that I had to find Mikasa and Armin.  
Somehow the internet didn't work at all anymore and even my phone was dead. The last thing that I had heard from them was that Armin had been staying with Mikasa.  
That was about three weeks ago and I still prayed every night that they would be save. 

What I'm doing right now? Well, I'm walking down a small path in some backwater small town in Pennsylvania. I have no idea how long I have been here in this area – you do lose your sense of direction ones you run around with no map or any other form of guidance – but I do hope I will find someone soon.

Hopefully not a Zombie though.

It's been a long way from Cronell University, New York, to Hicksville – or where ever the fuck I was. Man, I really do miss my bed and my videogames now. It was so easy back then! It's so unfair! Do you have any idea how hard it was to be a student who has no idea what he should do after graduating?

I was about to fall back into one of my melancholic monologues, when I suddenly heard something behind me. Immediately I jerked around, my shotgun holding tight with both of my sweaty, shaking hands.

No matter how long I have been on the road or how man zombies I have killed, there is always this voice inside my head telling me that I will die. That I will be too weak to fight and get ripped apart by them with their bare hands.

One might say that I have played enough video games – who are about killing those sons of bitches – to survive a god damn apocalypse. Heck, me and Armin had always joked about what would happen if we really would end up with the end of the world. Even Mikasa joined us from time to time to talk about it and let me tell you; it is frightening how much this woman knows about killing hu- zombies.  
I swear to everything that's holy to me, once she started explaining the way she would end the life of a brain-dead lunatic, there was no stop. She would keep on talking about every little detail until either Armin or me had fallen asleep.

The noise got louder and I finally could locate the origin of it.

As I have already said, I was walking down a small path right next to a forest. Normally you should be pretty save near that kind of stuff, because zombies 'lived' most of the time in or near big cities. Which is why I just couldn't drive on the highways, it would attract them and get me killed.

I couldn't see everything because it was already pretty dark and my eyesight had gone a bit worse since the apocalypse had started and let me tell you, finding fitting glasses was a pain in the ass during this time.

Okay, keep cool and concentrate. This is not the first time you gotta kill a fucking drooling brainless, I thought to myself as I slowly crept towards the small cabin, hidden behind some trees and bushes. My pulse started to speed up and I had to swallow again and again to keep my throat from getting to dry. I could hear my blood pumping through my veins and my heartbeat echoing in my ears.

The front door opened with an nasty creak and I was about to shoot the god damn fucker in the head when suddenly I felt something heard hit me at the back of my head. I couldn't even process what just had happened, the only thing I felt was the numbing pain which was slowly creeping from my head down to my neck and back. The ground under my started to falter and my knees buckled, I completely lost my balance and fell flat on my face. Sand, stones and other things which were previously on the ground were now in my mouth and my sight got worse. Little stars were dancing in the corner of my eyes when suddenly everything went black.

Yes.

That's not how you survive an apocalypse.

When I woke up I was completely disoriented and my whole body hurt. My head was heavy and felt hot – the pounding only making it worse and I felt like I had to throw up.  
My neck felt stiff and my hands were bound on my back – as far as I could tell with handcuffs.  
I tried to open my eyes, but the hit on the head had got me pretty bad, which was why I couldn't open them right away. My sight was still blurry and I had to concentrate to keep my eyes open – let alone open them.

I tried to recognize my surroundings; anything that was familiar could help me in my situation.

But I – sadly – failed completely.

The first thing I realized was that I was lying on my stomach again, my neck twisted in an uncomfortable angle and my hands on my back. I couldn't move my feet either – which made me conclude that they were also tied up. A light rattle confirmed my suspicion when I tried to move them again.

Suddenly something moved in the corner of my eye. I couldn't tell what exactly at first – because my sight was blurry again – but someone suddenly pulled me up forcefully by my hair and dragged me closer to their face.

Now I could fully see their face.

It was a young man – he couldn't be older than 27 – and the first feature on his face which caught my attention were his eyes.  
They were some deep shade of grey, but also held a very light hint of silver in them – which made them even more remarkable.  
Though the angle in which my head was tilted upwards was fucking painful, I couldn't help but not to tear my eyes away from him.

I was about to take a closer look at him when suddenly a fist came flying straight aiming for my face and it hit the target with full force. Once again pain shot through my body when my head got jerked to the side by the strength of the blow and I could already taste the flavor of warm blood on my tongue. I cringed at it' s taste.

The man was about to beat me again when I gained some sanity again and finally opened my mouth.

"please…wait!"

I didn't even now I could sound so desperate. My voice was raspy and quiet – breaking every now and then.  
The pain hit me with full force when the numbness – which usually set in when you are hurt – faded after a few seconds and I could feel tears starting to prickle in my eyes.

Within a second the man let go of my hair and dropped me to the ground – stepping back. A sign of shock was on his face as he watched me from a few meters back.  
I tried to sit up as good as I could in my current situation and I groaned every time when I moved to fast or the throbbing in my head or jaw got worse.

Finally I had sat up properly, now watching the man in front of me.

At first I was surprised how short he was. After him knocking me out and hitting me I thought that he would be at least a head taller than me.  
His hair was pitch black and parted off-centered on the left side (at least from my point of few).  
He had several piercings on his left and right ear and his arms were covered in tattoos. The man was wearing a simple back tank top and a dark grey-ish dress shirt above it. The sleeves were pulled up to his elbows, which enhanced his muscular forearms.

I was about to open my mouth again, when he suddenly took a step closer.

His eyes mustering me closely and with each second that passed it made me feel more and more uncomfortable. Why the hell was he watching me so closely?

Finally his posture relaxed – I hadn't realized how tensed he was until now – and he let out a sign.

He walked up to me. At first I was afraid he would hit me again, but when he walked around me and unleashed me I relaxed.

It didn't took long until I was free.

What the hell, was the only thing that I had in my mind as he walked back again.

Only now I realized we were in some kind of a bunker.

There was very little furniture – only a shabby matrass lying on the ground, right next to some kind of a small bookshelf. I was about to turn my head to the side and examine the rest of the room when the stranger suddenly opened his mouth.

"You can go now."

I think you understand me when I say I was straddled. I mean what the hell?  
First he knocks me out, drags me into some odd bunker – or whatever the fuck we were in – and then beats the shit out of me and afterwards he tells me to leave?

Absolutely not.

"What?"

Huh, sounds like I didn't lose my voice in the end.

The man turned around again and stared at me in disbelieve – his gaze burning into me.

"Are you fucking deaf, dipshit? I told you to leave and it was neither a proposal nor a request. It was an order. Leave."

I swear, he and Mikasa should make a stare contest. The person who shits their pants first loses.

This man really was fucking scary looking, but for some odd reason I wasn't scared shitless.

"Wow, wait a second. First you knock me out, then you drag me in here and then you order me to leave, though I still don't know why you took me here in the first place?" I asked, curiosity filled my voice and I tilted my head to the side.

Once again the man looked at me like I was a fucking lunatic – though under these conditions he was the psychopath, not me – but then his glare darkened again.

"Well, con-fucking-gradulation. Your memory is still intact though I hit you with a baseball bat. Now get up and leave, I won't repeat myself a third time. "

I don't know what it was, but something about him made me want to not to stay alone and fight of these zombies, but the look on his face told me that If I wouldn't get up I would be beaten again, which is why I tried to stand up. My head was still pounding and spinning and my knees buckled every time I tried to take a step further to the door.  
When I finally reached it, I was already out of breath.  
Damn, I think I cracked a rip or something when I fell, because my left side was hurting like a bitch.

Cold sweat had already formed on my forehead and the sickness-feeling was getting worse again.

Before I knew what was happening, my knees gave in and I hit the ground again. Hard.

My sight went pitch black and the last thing I could see was the man trying to catch me.

Well fucking done Yaeger.


End file.
